


Arachnophobia

by Lindsey7618



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is afraid of spiders, Arachnophobia, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Phobias, Spiders, alec is literally me here, magnus protecting alec from a spider, malec phobia, scared Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey7618/pseuds/Lindsey7618
Summary: So I decided to gift you all (idk why I said "you all," as if anyone is going to read this lmao) with another horrible one shot, while I should probably be editing something for a friend instead. Oh well.





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to gift you all (idk why I said "you all," as if anyone is going to read this lmao) with another horrible one shot, while I should probably be editing something for a friend instead. Oh well.

Alec yawned, rubbing his eyes. Magnus had kept him up all night. You can probably guess what he was doing. Or who he was doing. He blushed at the thought. He glanced down at his side and sucked in a breath. Magnus wasn't beside him, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the huge black spider sitting on his arm.

"Magnus!" he shrieked when he finally found his voice. "Magnus!" His eyes never left the spider. He doubt he could have looked away even if he wanted to.

The bedroom door was slammed open to reveal his sparkly warlock. "What's wrong? Are you okay-"

Magnus looked where Alec was looking and his expression changed from worry to laughter. Alec looked terrified, wearing a look only someone who was truly scared would wear. Alec would have scowled at him if not for the disgusting spider.

"Magnus!" he screamed as the spider started moving. "Get if off! Get it off get it off getitoffgetitoffofme Magnus Bane get it off, get it off of me now!"

Magnus snapped his fingers and it disappeared. Alec sighed, but his relief was short lived.

"Oh my god." He scrambled up to the front of the bed, eyes wide, breathing shakily. "Oh my god."

There was another spider crawling down the bed. Alec panicked as it neared him and fell off the bed, bringing the blankets down with him, along with the spider. He shrieked, kicking the blankets away, closing his eyes.

"Alec! Alec, love, it's okay, it's gone, I got rid of it."

Alec cautiously opened his eyes, unable to even steady his breathing. The spider was nowhere to be seen.

Magnus leaned down over the side of the bed so he could see Alec. "Alec," he said, "do you have Arachnophobia?"

"No!"

"Well, that was too quick. You do, don't you?"

"No! No. Okay...but Magnus, please don't tell anyone." He looked down. "Only Izzy and Jace know. It isn't- proper for a Shadowhunter to be scared of spiders," Alec mumbled, cheeks red.

"Fuck what's proper," Magnus declared. "Everybody has fears. I myself am afraid of water- of drowning. It's normal to be scared of something."

He touched Alec's face, looking into his pretty eyes filled with an endless sea of blue. "You aren't invulnerable, Alec," he said softly. "I hate that they teach you fears are a weakness. You are not weak."

Before he could answer, Magnus leaned down and pushed his lips against Alec's. Alec made a noise of quiet surprise but pleasure in the back of his throat, and pulled Magnus off the bed and onto him, kissing back. Magnus shifted so his whole weight wasn't on Alec.

"Thanks," Alec murmured between kisses, threading his fingers through Magnus's hair. "For what it's worth, I don't think you're weak either."

"We're invincible together, though," Magnus whispered breathily, pausing briefly to tug Alec's shirt off, moving his lips to Alec's neck. He felt around until he had found Alec's hand, gripping it tightly.

Alec smiled, tilting his head back to allow Magnus better access. Yes, they were definitely invincible together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an attempt at fluff. I hope it wasn't too terrible. Let me know what you thought! Feedback helps me get better and makes shit come faster. 
> 
> ~Linds. <3
> 
> Also, can I please have some prompts?


End file.
